When Killua met Sakura Yumi Amethist Variscite
by Angry Little Mouse
Summary: Never had Killua Zoldyck expected to meet someone like this at the Hunter Exam. [Mary Sue Parody]


**I have no idea. The idea wouldn't leave my mind, so I wrote it down. I don't know if a second chapter will follow or if this is a standalone chapter – I know it's short. It's just for fun. We'll see.**

 **Just for the record: Writing stories with OC's is fun, and you shouldn't ever stop doing it because someone told you so. This is just a little over the top parody of a 'Mary Sue'. Quotation marks because that term gets thrown around** _ **way**_ **too often.**

 **This is not intended to offend anyone - if you want to write a Mary Sue, by all means, go for it; it's fun! In the end, the term is highly subjective and you write for yourself first and foremost.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The dark tunnel extended before him, seemingly endless. He could feel a cool gust of wind brushing across his skin, making him shiver slightly. Killua Zoldyck was bored out of his mind; bare the little gleam of excitement and uncertainty that overcame him when he thought about the upcoming days.

Boredom was, to his greatest luck, rather short lived, as he saw a flash of violet pass by him out of the corner of his eyes. He smelled a whiff of lavender and strawberry, the scent catching his attention immediately. Enticed, he turned his head, and the breath caught in his throat.

Never had he expected to meet someone like _this_ at the Hunter Exam.

Before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Lilac, radiant hair was flowing behind her; flowing down her long neck, covering her elegant back and only stopping at the pearly white skin on her knees. Her eyes were a captivating mix of deep blue and molten gold, shining in the sparingly lit up room, and Killua could have sworn they changed colour depending from which angle he looked at them. Plump lips were formed into a mischievous smile, and her slim fingers were currently holding onto a can of soda.

She was wearing a form fitting top, glitter covering the fabric and gems adorning the neckline, pronouncing it just enough for his eyes to remain there. Her long, flowing dress was cut open on one side, revealing long, athletic legs and high heels the size of Kukuroo Mountain.

Cautiously, he approached her, not expecting her to say something before he even reached her.

"Don't even try to sneak up on me." Killua stumbled over his own feet, rediscovering a clumsiness he had cast off when he had been two, completely caught off guard by the smooth texture of her voice. It was like listening to a songbird, chirping alluringly to him, offering a sinful distraction to his boredom.

"I wasn't trying to," he retorted, trying and failing to take his eyes off of her penetrating gaze.

She hummed and took a sip of her soda. "Don't look at me like that, I know it's poisoned. Laxative, actually. Quite mean, if you ask me," she chuckled. "I'm Sakura Yumi Amethist Variscite, but call me anyhow you like."

"I'm Killua Zoldyck."

"I know," she purred. "Who _hasn't_ heard of you? The Zoldyck family is quite famous amongst assassins, even though you're not quite able to reach _our_ level. The Variscites are quite skilled themselves."

Killua didn't have to think long about it, the name instantly rang a bell and filled him with admiration and respect for the beautiful girl standing right in front of him. She was part of _the_ most skilled family of assassins ever, and he knew he better tried to not piss her off.

"Don't worry," she said, as if _sensing_ his thoughts was a thing "I won't hurt you – as long as you don't annoy me, that is."

Sakura Yumi Amethist took another sip, before she gulped down the entire beverage in one big gulp, looking extremely attractive while doing so. Killua was doing his best to keep his composure, unsure if looking at her chest or into her eyes was more interesting.

"Ladies and gentlemen," a voice interrupted, and Killua tore his gaze away from Sakura Yumi Amethist. There was a man with violet hair – it had _nothing_ on Sakura Yumi Amethyst's radiant shade – and a moustache. "We will now start phase one of the Hunter Exam. Your task is to follow me." With that, he began to run, leading the group through the tunnel.

Killua prepared to follow the man, when he already saw Sakura Yumi Amethist running in front of him. Quickly, he caught up to her, not wanting to risk losing her amidst the many participants. She _clearly_ was the most attractive and pleasurable company here.

As he was running behind her, he saw a scar on the back of her neck, and anger immediately bubbled in his stomach, like acid burning his intestines. How _dare_ someone hurt her? How _dare_ someone tarnish that flawless skin of hers?

Killua quickened his pace until he was running beside her, looking at her with a determined expression. As he was looking closer, he could see her biting her trembling lips, as a single tear rolled down her rosy cheeks.

He wanted to kiss it away.

"You realized." It wasn't a question, it was an observation. "I felt your stare. Hideous, isn't it?"

"No!" Killua bellowed. It wasn't hideous. It was a scar – Everyone had scars. He told her just that, but Sakura Yumi Amethist shook her head decisively.

"It's hideous, I know it is. And it's my fault I'm carrying this scar. It's the only scar I have, by the way" she said it as if she needed to reaffirm her beauty, but in Killua's eyes, this was redundant.

"What happened?"

"I was ambushed when I was five. Someone wanted to extract revenge on our family. We did nothing wrong, we just did our job. And this _monster_ just sliced my neck for revenge." Even though her voice was trembling and filled with sadness, Killua was captivated by its exotic tone.

If he ever found out who was responsible, he would have blood sticking to his hands really quick.

"I will protect you from now on," he proclaimed, taking her hand into his.

Her cheeks flushed red. "I-I can protect myself, idiot!"

And just like that, dipping her head, she was running off, and Killua could do nothing but stare at her back, enjoying the rhythm of her graceful walk.

She was way too fast for him to catch up to.

And even while running at an inhuman pace in a skirt and in high heels the size of Kukuroo Mountain, she was still incredibly attractive.


End file.
